A Cold December
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is my first angst story that has a lot of vulgar language and a death scene that makes you cry. *Spoiler Alert for Skullhead881's story*


**A Cold December**

_Journal Entry: December 20th_

_Recorder: Soultail Omega-Light, aka Soultail Shimira_

The snow, which kept falling from the sky since yesterday afternoon, (_December 19th_) was blanketing everything in the gardens of the Disney Kingdom.

It was suppose to be beautiful in a postcard picturiques scenery, except today, it wasn't that way.

**KABOOMMM!**

"Nero! Dramista! Soultail! Try to maintain a tight defense on those Heartless wave now!"

The shouts were from a forty-year-old Sora, the keyblade master and head captain of the Keyblade Army, commanding them to fight the invasion of Heartless that came in unexpectedly during the day.

_"Where did these Heartless creatures come from?"_ Dramista poundered to himself as he try to maintain strength and warmth from becoming too cold by the freezing temperatures of the snow and wind chill.

The battlefield of the keyblade weilders and the Heartless were engaging in, was tearing the beautiful gardens to pieces, even the winter clothes the four combatants were wearing, are getting shredded too.

"Sora! I'm out of potions and ethers here!" I called out to him as I was vulnerable to attacks that might kill me.

"I got two left here, Soul! Catch!" Nero called out to me as he tossed a bottle of potion to me, and a bottle of ether.

"Thanks! Firaga!" I said as I drank the healing liquid, and the mana restoring drink, then casting a fire spell to the multiple wave of shadowes and soldiers.

The Heartless were lessing from 10,000 to 10 or less, thus, the warriors (we) were exhausted.

"We won!" Dramista panted as he slashed through the last Heartless before he rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Nice work on taking care of those creatures for me, Mother f&*#ing bitches!" someone said to us as he look down from above.

"Who the hell are you?" Sora called out to the intruder while holding up his keyblade and weakly getting into a fighting stance.

The "person" that Sora called out to is a "man" that have a bone fragment attached to one side of his jaw; light cyan blue hair that is wild and unkempt; lines that goes from the edge of his cornia to his temple on both sides; bluish-green eyes; and his clothes: white hamaka, a slightly torn jacket or robe that the collar is up; exposing his chest with a hole on his abdomen, which you can see through it; a number "6" is tattoed on the right side of his back; and his hands are in his hamaka pockets.

"Sora! Let me take care of this asshole!" Nero called out to him as he ran up to a tree and used it as a springboard to launch himself up to the creep.

"Heh, you are lower than a shinigami, so you are a major weakling." The man said in a care-free tone of voice while swinging his left leg up to Nero's chin, thus, he found pleasure in watching people suffer.

As Nero flew backwards from the kick, he slammed into the royal water fountain, which shaddered upon impact.

"NERO!" Sora, Dramista, and I called out to him in shock.

"As for my name, I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, an Espada that loves to slay people without mercy, for that's the person that will kill you." the lunatic called out to us as he stood up straight.

"_An espada? What in the worlds is that?_" Dramista asked to himself.

Grimmjow sighed in frustration. "An ESPADA is a leader or captain of the arrancar, dumb f-s."

"Kinda like Nobodies," Sora muttered to himself as he remembered the Organization XIII and the nobodies.

"Kinda, but I thought Nobodies don't have hearts." I agreed with him before making a statement.

"Enough! Are we going to continue playing or are we getting serious in fighting?" Grimmjow shouted out to us in boredom.

"_*Coughing*_ Yeah, let's fight, asshole!" Nero said as he stood up weakly and looking really roughed up from the impact.

"Nero! Stand down now!" Sora ordered him, but that order fell to deaf ears.

Nero finally managed to strike Grimmjow on the upper arm as he saw Grimmjow staring at me with sickening lust for my blood.

"OWWW! You bastard! Now you pissed me off!" Grimmjow yelled in fury as he grabbed Nero by his neck.

"Acckkk! Let me go!" Nero gagged as he struggled to get away, clawing on his arms with all of his might, face full of panic and desparation.

"Let him go!" I shouted out to him as I was crying.

"Heh, sure." Grimmjow said with a sickening grin on his face as he quickly pulled out his zanpakuto and ran it through Nero's chest.

Nero cried out in blood curtling scream before he fell from the air, unconsciene.

"Hrmph, you all are a waste of my time. I'll kill you all later, until then, don't forget my name, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" He said with an evil laughter that followed, as a really weird gate, Garganta, was opened unto him for his escape, thus, he stepped through it, grinning his infamous grin, and then, it closed up completely, leaving the sky to be normal with snow falling from the clouds.

After a few moments of numbed shock, I was the first one to run towards the Fallen Nero.

"**NERO!**"

As I got there and fell onto my knees, cradling the dying body of Nero's in my arms, his blood staining the pristine white snow around him.

"_*Cough_* Soul... I'm... sorry..." Nero weakly whispered to me as he stared at me with weakly dimming eyes.

"Why did you do that, Nero? Why?" I wepted on him, my tears blending with his blood.

"Don't cry... I'll be with you... in your heart..."

"Nero..."

"There's no pain here..."

I watched him die in my arms as I heard the last few words from his blue tinted lips. "_I love you..._"

Then he closed his eyes for good, gone completely pale and cold with death.

"Nero? Nero, please wake up! **PLEASE... NERO!**" I screamed out towards the sky while holding Nero's lifeless body for several minutes before Dramista and Sora had to gently pulled me off of Nero, Dramista had some help from the guards to carry Nero away to be burned by pyre fire, while Sora was comforting me in his arms as I cried.

_That day was the hardest for all of the Keyblade Army members to watch as Nero's body was burned on the pyre altar, saying our last goodbye._

**Years later...**

"_...And that's why I am a shinigami now, Jordan-sama._" I said telepathically to my present headcaptain after a cup of tea, the background, snowing like it was in the past.

(_Look up at Gaia guild, __Bleach RP__, for details._)

"I see. I pray that you find closer to your past, Soul." He said as he got up and getting ready to head to his office to finish up the paperwork.

"_Thank you, I will._"

I continue to stare at the fallen snow, I remembered the vow I made with Nero. "_I will not let your sacrifice be in vain, Nero, I will beat Grimmjow for you! One way or another!"_

After talking about it, I never let the month of December drag me down, since it only made me stronger.

**The End.**

_Author's Notes and last remarks: I know it's spoilers for Skullhead881's Keyblade Army third part story, but I was trying to tie in the part where his story ends and the RP of omegaXeros1981's begins, as well as keeping a bit of Bleach RP mentions in the end. I'm sorry for the vulgar language and real grusome scene, but I try to make it more anguish than ever._

_..._

_Crap, I forgot about the Disclaimer before._

_Bleach, Grimmjow, espada: Kubo_

_Dramista: Skullhead881_

_Nero: DS or whatever his user name is on Renegade boards now._

_Jordan: Agent Snuggles_

_Guild: Gaia (Duh!)_

_Disney Kingdom: Disney_

_Sora, Organization XIII, Nobodies, quote from Aeris's death from FFVII: Squarenix_

_The story that I got the idea from: "The Sacrifice of Cloud."_

_The song that inspired me: Remember- Ember McLain/ Danny Phantom- Butch Heartman._

_Please Read and Review._


End file.
